Various wireless technologies (e.g., 3G, 4G, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), WiMAX, etc.) allow for the use of small, user installed, base stations, generally referred to as femto base stations (fBSs) (also known as femtocells in WiMAX or Home node-B in 3GPP). An fBS may be provided to a user by a wireless service provider (WSP). The user installs the fBS in their home or office, generally referred to herein as a home or home location, to increase the quality and signal strength of the local wireless coverage. The fBS's backhaul connection to the WSP's network (WSPN) is provided via the user's home network access (e.g., DSL). The fBS operates in a similar wireless fashion (e.g., uses the same licensed frequency band) to the WSP's macro base stations (MBSs). Because, an fBS operates in a similar wireless fashion to an MBS, it may be possible for an endpoint to use the same wireless service to establish a connection through the fBS.